


Hasty Wind

by RiaDan



Series: Wind [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, Poetry, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDan/pseuds/RiaDan
Summary: To traverse the edge of time to be by your side again is my wish, left behind in the shadows of my past. So let the wind rise up and guide me once again to your side, my beloved.(Victor's POV)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hasty Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey^^
> 
> The second part of the wind series is finished^^
> 
> Have fun and yes there will be more^^
> 
> All the best,
> 
> Love Ria
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters; I only own the idea for the story^^.

_Dawn colours the sky in crimson blood  
as I lay there beside you under the watch of the universe._

_The stars shining bright and strong as our fingers intertwine,  
silent witnesses to our most hidden secrets,  
promising us eternity._

I yawned heartily as my cousin dragged me through one shop after the other in the grand shopping center.

This was exhausting and boring, but nevertheless a necessity I couldn’t escape.

I rubbed at my heavy eyelids.

I really needed some sleep after tonight’s all-nighter.

If only I wouldn’t be so forgetful and had marked the due date for my project correctly in my calendar. But it was worthless to argue over already spilled milk. The only positive aspect was now that I had finished on time and that it was history. I had handed the assignment in during lessons and that was all that counted in the end. Hopefully I would get a passable grade.

I groaned as the headache from this morning seemed to return.

Normally, I would only get some head pains when a storm was brewing up, but the weather forecast for the day, said anything but sunny and nice. So, it must be something else. What a bother.

I looked around, studying the crowds in disinterest, trying to distract me.

Maybe it was the air in the shopping center or I just had reached my fill of people for the day. I betted on the first option as I was mostly a socialite and always happy for some company. That is, if it was interesting company.

A soft punch to my arm startled me out of my thoughts and I turned to Yuri, who scowled at me. His viridian-coloured eyes looking at me in disapproval and annoyance. He didn’t seem to be pleased with today’s assignment as well.

I put on a gentle smile to smooth things over, however, the scowl of the angelic teen with blond hair deepening.

Well, at least I tried.

I sighed in resignation, “I am sorry, Yura. I was lost in thought.”

“Again?”, my cousin bristled, but his attention entirely on me, “When are you not stuck in your head, old man?”

That was mean!

A pout made it onto my lips, “Hey! I am barely 17 years old! I am hardly old!”

“But your hair is grey”, Yura rolled his eyes, a well-practised gesture of his.

I huffed, now a little annoyed as well, “It’s platinum! How often do I have to tell you that?”

“Yeah. Yeah”, my younger relative waved me off with a flicker of his wrist, “So have you finally decided on what we should get Mila as present or is your brain still occupied and up in the clouds?”

That was the goal for the day. Mila, our red-haired cousin, would have her birthday soon and as Yura and I were still students with a limited allowance, we decided to buy her something together. The hot debated issue was what unfortunately. Mila had many interests, so the range for possible presents was wide. So, we both asked her, if she wanted something in particular. Regrettably, she had insisted that she didn’t want anything, but our presence at her birthday party and now, we were in a bind.

I shook my head with a sigh, “I am present and accounted for, thank you very much! And I already told you that some jewellery or a stuffed animal should do the deal. You were the one, who insisted to look at all the other options before finally deciding.”

The blond teen crossed his arms in front of him, “I just wanted to get a better picture. And we both know that we don’t know shit about jewellery and girl’s stuff! So don’t blame me for trying!”

I hummed absentmindedly, “Maybe we both need a break from the air in here. Let’s get out of here for a little while before coming back.”

My cousin sighed, but nodded in response. We clearly both needed a break.

When we turned to make our way to one of the exits, I noticed some girls with crepes in their hands, an idea coming to my mind.

“Hey, Yura? I think this shopping trip made me a little hungry. So how about a crepe as breather. I am paying so now worries”, I proposed to him with a gleeful smile. I really could need some sugar.

My two years younger cousin thought about my offer for a moment, before nodding, “Yeah. Something sweet with chocolate would be great.”

I nodded at his order, “Got it. I will be right back then. You can wait outside of the shopping center near the stairs to get some air in the meantime!”, I waved at him as I already started into the direction of the crepe shop.

“Don’t forget to ask for Nutella if they have it!”, Yura yelled over the crowds and I gave him a simple thumbs up.

The queue in front of the small shop wasn’t long and I waited patiently in line, my stomach churning a little at the delectable scent in the air.

I studied their menu for the umpteenth time before I could finally give my order, my decision was set from the start.

I ordered one Banana-Chocolate and Nutella crepe for Yura and one Strawberry-Nutella crepe for myself.

After getting our two crepes, I made my way to the exit of the entrance my cousin was waiting for me as a swift wind gust hit me.

A force unknown to me, daring me to turn around and I followed willingly.

I came to a stop, my eyes blown wide.

It was as time itself was frozen as my gaze trailed after _him_ , my body unable to move, but the world becoming clear for the first time, before everything started moving again as I just stared at his leaving silhouette.

“… What is wrong with this asshole? Running me over and then grinning merrily, the fuck! Don’t you think so too? Vitya? Victor? VICTOR!”, Yuri shouted at me, ripping me out of my trance.

I looked at him in a daze before coming to an impromptu decision, “Can you hold this for a second?”, I handed him the two crepes hastily, before running off in the same direction as _him_ , leaving a gaping Yuri behind.

I made my way as fast as possible through the crowds, hoping to not have lost _him_ , something strong and desperate driving me forward from deep inside.

I passed the Starbucks, running straight to the other entrance leading to the underground station, feeling how my phone vibrated in my pockets. I knew that Yura wanted an explanation for my strange behaviour, but that would have to wait. This matter was much more urgent.

As I exited the shopping center, my long silver hair gets blown up by the wind, whirling through the streets.

I looked up at the grey sky. The weather forecast had been completely wrong.

A smirk made it’s way to my lips. What a rough wind. Good that I decided to wear my hair in a pony tail this morning.

I let my gaze drift over the crowds as I traversed the crosswalk. Something pushing me towards the underground station.

When I reached the station, the loudspeakers were broadcasting technical problems due to the strong wind.

I hastily looked left and right.

 _He_ had to be here somewhere. I just knew it.

A gust of wind hurled past me and I noticed a head of messy black hair entering the tram.

Before my brain could catch up with me, my feet were already running at full speed, knowing that I had to catch this one tram at any cost.

I was feeling like my life depended on it. And maybe it truly did.

I barely made it before the doors were closing, taking deep breaths to calm my erratically beating heart. My senses high on adrenaline.

One of the passengers looked at me with concern and asked if I need something, but I declined with a wave of my hand and a light smile.

I let my gaze wander over the other people until my sight got stuck on a dark-haired teen, seated on a bank for two on the left window-side, with his headphones stuck in his ears.

A satisfied smile made it onto my lips, joy and colour filling my very being.

I took a deep breath, straightening my posture and combing roughly through my hair as I made my way up to him, my heart beating at super speed.

My hand trembled as I stretched it out to tap him gently on the shoulder.

I gasped breathlessly as he turned to me, emotion filling me to the brim as I stared into his warm brown eyes, my mouth forming a familiar heart-shape.

"Is this seat free?", I pointed at the space next to him, not ever daring to avert my gaze from his eyes.

He nodded dazedly at me and I saw recognition and emotion reflected in his beautiful eyes. So, he didn’t forget either.

I sat down next to him in silence and looked up to the cloudy sky, musing about long forgotten ghosts of the past.

"That's a really rough wind today...", I said still smiling widely, winking at him conspiratorially, not being able to hold me back any longer.

 _He_ snorted as he started to tear up.

He nodded at me again and we both smiled at each other fondly for some time, not wanting to break the moment of our reunion.

He looked at me tenderly, his eyes full of heartbreak and love, my heart breaking as well.

It had been such a long time for the both of us. But the wait had been worth it.

"Yeah", he responded, his eyes overflowing with feeling and I smiled, pouring every ounce of love for him into my every being, "It's exactly like 75 years ago."

_I kiss your lips in awe of your ethereal beauty,  
never wanting to let go of your hand and heart._

_You caress my cheek, your touch so soft and fragile like glass,  
but your gaze the strongest I have ever seen in my life._

_Our voices barely a whisper as we promise each other to stay close and never leave._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again^^
> 
> Hope you could enjoy the second part of the story^^  
> If you liked it, I am happy for some Kudos and Comments <3
> 
> All the best and stay safe!
> 
> Love, Ria


End file.
